Pop Hits 100
Pop Hits 100 is a new radio station is Lovia which airs Hip Hop, Rock, and other pop music from America. The station is docked of Noble City and airs mainly things from Z100FM of New York City. The frequecy of the station varies from city to city but is always in the 100's and on FM. The current slogan is "Hit Music from around the world" and includes many different Programs 0:00 - 3:00 The Midnight Ride with Fran Fran the DJ The "Midnight Ride with Fran Fran the DJ" is mostly a smooth Jazz program on the station. The time slot was going to be vacant but gay advocate Paulie Fran (Or Fran Fran the DJ) took the job for a small price. Fran mostly plays jazz but if Fran is feeling "hot" or in the "mood" he will play Hip Hop and rock. 3:00 - 6:00 Still Up? with Charlie Brandon Still Up? with Charlie Brandon is a all rock talk program. Even at the early hours the show gets about 800 listeners around Lovia and takes almost all phone calls from listeners. The show plays only rock and one song from "The Beatles" and "AC/DC" every day beacuse Brandon "Loves dem' bands!" 6:00 - 10:00 Elvis Duran and the Morining Show While it was not created at WHTZ, the popular morning zoo format became a widely-employed morning show concept based on its success at Z100 - even to the point of being implemented at Malrite's sister station in Cleveland, rock-formatted WMMS. Essentally, the Morning Zoo formula was grafted onto their already successful morning show, and lasted until 1994. The Z Morning Zoo gained rapid popularity when first launched for its use of the character "Mr. Leonard", voiced by radio personality John Carrillo. The current Morning show includes Elvis Duran, Danielle Monaro, Carolina Bermudez, Greg T, Skeery Jones, David Brody, TJ the DJ, Garrett, Scotty B, Loren, and Carla Marie. The show also features Froggy, the Y100 Miami Executive Producer. The Z100 Morning Show features "Danielle's "Sleaze Report," Carolina's "Rage Page," "Phone Taps" (prank calls to an unsuspecting friend or relative of a listener), stunts performed by Greg T, Song Parodies, various contests, news and traffic reports. The show was simulcast on Max 106.3 WHCY in New Jersey from early 2003 until Dec 23, 2008. The show began syndication on May 22, 2006, starting with WHYI Y100 in Miami, Florida, followed by WIOQ Q102 in Philadelphia on July 23, 2008, and Cleveland's Kiss FM on Aug 25th 2008. Until May 2008 the show was known as "Elvis Duran and The (Y/Z) Morning Zoo". By July 2008, the "Zoo" references were later replaced with "Show". In March of 2009, Clear Channel subsidiary Premiere Radio Networks added Elvis Duran and the Morning Show to its blue-ribbon lineup of nationally syndicated radio programs and is now heard coast to coast on over 30 stations. On Monday, March 22, 2010, John Bell announced that he would be leaving the Morning Show, and the young TJ the DJ joined. On Wendseday, October 13, 2010 the show also started to air in Lovia. the show is very open to callers call in at 1-800-242-0100. The show also has the most listeners at around 10,000! Bits * Phone Taps (Daily at 7:20 and 9:30) * Danielle's Sleaze (Daily at 6:40, 7:50, 8:50) * Carolina's Rage Page (Daily at 7:55) * Song Parodies (Randomly) * Elvis Duran 'O' Gram (Once a week like a song parody that is made to a listeners liking to tell somone somthing) * The Answer is Meat (Randomly) * Elvis' Lists (Randomly) * Mr. Moviephone (Mondays and Fridays, talks about movies coming out) * Greg T - Man on the Street (Randomly) * Free Money Phone Tap (A phone Tap that when people are the 100th caller they when 500 Dollars, done for a random period of time) * Top of the Charts (Every Thursday at 9:00 about different countries and there #1 song) * Greg T's Jumping Naked in Your Pool (Randomly) * Greg T's Topic Train (Once a Week) * Alarm or No Alarm (Randomly) * FaceBook Topic of the Day (Daily) * Sound with TJ the DJ (Randomly) * Horoscopes (Daily at 6:20) * Random Other Topics that are very interesting! 10:00 - 13:00 Politics and Talk with Jackson Welsh Politics and Talk with Jackson Welsh is a talk show with HEMPPAC creator Jackson Welsh. The show talks frequent calls and plays a few songs after commericals. The show has different political leaders like Marcus Villanova being a frequent guest host. In the early begining the show got around 1,480 listeners but since has dropped to 1,200. 13:00 - 16:00 Mary McCan in the Afternoon Mary McCan in the Afternoon is a popular afternoon music show that has little talking and alot of Music. The shows been critized that it plays to much commericals but has recently stopped some of the commericals. The show plays all types of music, Mary's favorite being the band Paramore. 16:00 - 19:00 No Breaks with Q.J. Pay No Breaks is a non stop music program the Q.J. Pay. Q.J.'s real name being Quill James, and Pay being that everyday at around 16:50 he pays somone's bill. Q.J. has the second highest rating at 4,000 listeners. 19:00 - 21:00 Request Right Now with Ryan Crane and Coolio Hot the Sexy DJ Request Right Now is a program in which people can call in to the Pop Hits 100 and request like other programs but in this one the requeste is on air and usally can give a shoutout to somone. Ryan Crane was ranked number 100 On the "Top One-Hundred Happy persons" on Forbes List. 18:00 - 21:00 (Saturdays Only, Replay at Sunday 9:00 - 12:00,12:00 - 3:00) EastWest Top 25 with Marcus Villanova and Oos Wes Ilava The EastWest Top 25 is a countdown that airs the top 25 from the music chart list every saturday from 6:00 - 9:00. The show is replayed exactly the same on Sunday from 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM., and then again 12:00 - 3:00 PM. They have a weekly interview and talk about music. They have commericals, and give away prizes too. Before they play and annouce the final song they go over the other 24 songs and tell the listeners the top 10 albums of the week too. The show gets on average between 3,900 - 4,200 listeners.﻿ 21:00 - 22:00 Top 12 Songs of the Day with Andrew Cuffs and Charlie Brandon Top 12 plays the top 12 most requested songs of the day to the station in an hour period. The program has not commericals in the first 30 minutes but in the last 30 there are but have the top songs and one lucky 100th caller wins 100 dollars! Charlie Brandon also has his own show in the morining. 22:00 - 24:00 Former Ones With Froggy and ZWest Former Ones is a late night show that plays former songs that were number one on the Top 12 songs list. The show takes alot of callers like Elvis Duran Show which Froggy is on. ZWest is a self proclammed "Hip Hop Cowboy" and talks like such. Category:Radio station Category:Villanova Inc.